DES201 - Carnothek Wiki
About This Game Carnothek is a dialogue-based exploration of the Plank of Carneades, a thought experiment defined as: There are two shipwrecked sailors, A and B. They both see a plank that can only support one of them and both of them swim towards it. Sailor A gets to the plank first. Sailor B, who is going to drown, pushes A off and away from the plank and, thus, proximately, causes A to drown. Sailor B gets on the plank and is later saved by a rescue team. The thought experiment poses the question of whether Sailor B can be tried for murder because if B had to kill A in order to live, then it would arguably be in self-defense. - Wikipedia The player begins in an escape pod ejecting from the derelict hull of the Carnothek, a spaceborne cargo vessel, and is faced with the prospect of hours and days before rescue. They are faced with a computer console and its virtual intelligence, and with whom they must issue a report as to why they have abandoned the Carnothek for company records. Until they do so they will be left adrift. Interfacing with the computer will allow the player to engage in a retelling of the events that led them to the escape pod, choosing how to describe what has happened to the virtual intelligence. They will be presented with different emotional ways to divulge information, the player shaping their character's perspective on what they've done. Most importantly, the player will learn as they explore the dialogue what happened - perhaps becoming defensive of their character, or dejected and angry at them, or maybe feeling guilty. Depending on the dialogue choices they prefer they will be presented with one of 4 endings to match, and they will be encouraged afterwards to reply and to explore the story with a whole new perspective. The goal will be to reveal information slowly as to allow the player time to associate themselves with and become sympathetic towards their character, rather than making it too easy for them to condemn them. Different dialogue will present varied, flawed takes on the past and only by exploring the game multiple times can a true picture be built up. Following is the Index for this Storyworld; I initially planned on focusing on Narrative Design and for the other areas to contextualise though I have at this point distributed more detail than I expected I would. So I apologise for any times where this means I repeat anything from Visual Design and Gameplay Design, this is a case where it's meant for Narrative Design but I felt it was still very appropriate to have it in the prior sections. Also apologies for the roughness of the work, I wanted to get it done quickly because of the other work I need to get on with. I will definitely return to this idea in future. Post-Mortem Report : Carnothek Disaster As relating to interior investigation 'a389' access is permitted for the analysis of the records of Carnothek Pod-21 and the data entered into its logs by the Suspect. The data logged is the only information on the concerning incident, your interpretation of their 'confession' is vital to deciding on whether legal action should be taken. These records are strictly confidential and you should now present your Security Clearance for digital verification. ++VERIFYING CLEARANCE >>> PLEASE WAIT++ ... ++ACCESS GRANTED >>> CONNECTING NOW++ Carnothek Pod-21 Blackbox ++ESTABLISHING DATA LINKAGE++ Following logs now available for verification; Secondary Logs contain supplemental information contextualising Primary Log. -''Secondary Log(s)-'' * Visual Design * Gameplay Design ''-Primary Log-'' * Narrative Design Latest activity Category:Browse